


C'est gentil

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [148]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James is a sweet child, M/M, Voyeurism, after Bayern-Dortmund (5-0), edit: Niko is sweet as hell and deserves all the love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James se retrouve à observer Niko plus qu'il ne le devrait.





	C'est gentil

**Author's Note:**

> putain Notre Dame TwT

C’est gentil

 

James sentit son sourire s’étirer, d’abord Serge marquait leur quatrième but face à Dortmund, ensuite il avait eu l’occasion de tourner la tête à temps pour voir Niko célébrer comme tout le monde ce but, ou plutôt, Niko avait pris une sorte d’élan pour sauter en l’air, le bras tendu vers le ciel. C’était une magnifique célébration de la part de Niko, surtout vu que Kovac ne célébrait généralement pas autant les buts de l’équipe (en même temps, ils s’en prenaient souvent après malheureusement). James avait du mal à décrocher ses yeux de Niko qui souriait et saluait Rob et le staff, c’était beau et quelque chose qu’il voulait voir à chaque match. Le reste du match se déroula tranquillement, Lewy marquant son 201ème but en Bundesliga en fin de match pour leur offrir un beau 5-0. Même s’il n’avait pas joué ce match, il devait laisser reposer sa cuisse après tout ce que les médecins lui avaient dit, James était fier du Bayern et de Niko. Surtout de Niko. Il avait trop de fois entendu que son coach ne serait jamais à la hauteur pour ce match, qu’il n’était pas le bon pour ce poste, mais aujourd’hui, Niko avait montré le contraire, leur faisant décrocher un nouvel espoir pour le titre. James voulait rester avec lui toute la soirée pour ne jamais le laisser avoir une nouvelle fois des phases de dépression étrange. En sortant des vestiaires après le briefing de fin de match, James assista à une scène étrange : Hoeness tapotait les joues de Niko alors que Rummenigge restait passif derrière eux, il y avait aussi Hasan qui souriait. Niko semblait gêné, presque rouge au niveau des joues. C’était surprenant, James se demandait ce qu’il pouvait se passer, alors il les observa silencieusement pour en savoir un peu plus.

 

« Tu as été bon aujourd’hui Niko, on est fiers de toi ! » Uli lui dit en continuant de tapoter ses joues

« M-Merci… Ce n’était pas vraiment grâce à moi… Enfin les joueurs ont fait leur partie du travail… »

« Tu es trop modeste Niko ! » Hasan posa sa main sur l’épaule de Niko en souriant, James était heureux de voir que la direction ne cherchait pour une fois pas à saquer le morale de leur entraîneur

« On gagne le doublé cette année alors ? » James entendit Kalle demander, presque ironique, James l’avait toujours moins aimé

« Je… Ouais. C’est le minimum après Liverpool… » Niko semblait triste, vraiment touché par la défaite en Ligue des Champions, James était toujours désolé de n’avoir servi à rien face à Liverpool, il pensait tout de même que lancer Niko dans cette compétition sans aucune expérience n’avait pas été une bonne idée, et par ailleurs, il était plutôt mal à l’aise à cause des Ligues des Champions qu’il avait gagné avec le Real, là où Niko faisait tant d’effort pour ne pas avoir à porter un nombre conséquent de médaille

« Nous savons que tu peux le faire Niko, tu es notre nouveau Jupp ! » James ne dit rien, mais il pensait très fort que Uli se trompait, Niko était encore trop jeune pour devenir une légende

« Non, je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur, je fais juste de mon mieux… »

 

James quitta l’Allianz avant de se faire griller en train d’épier une discussion tout à fait importante, il parlerait avec Niko plus tard, sûrement le lendemain. Pour l’instant il allait rentrer chez lui et dormir sur ses deux oreilles en repensant au score et à la célébration de Niko.

 

Oh. Il ne s’était pas attendu le lendemain à se retrouver dans le bureau de Niko. En fait, il ne s’était pas attendu à beaucoup de choses. Niko avait l’air passablement irrité, et James ne savait pas quoi faire à part fixer ses pieds en attendant que son coach lui explique ce qui n’allait pas.

 

« Un problème coach ? » James demanda en relevant finalement la tête, Niko semblant l’analyser du regard

« Je crois que tu as entendu des choses que tu n’aurais pas dû entendre hier. »

« Je… Rapidement je vous le jure, juste deux minutes, ils disaient juste que vous devriez gagner le doublé ! »

« Du calme James, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ou te reporter à Uli, je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu savais. Tu peux y aller. »

« Oh, d’accord. »

« Détends-toi et ne force pas sur ta cuisse surtout. »

« O-Oui… Au fait, hier, je voulais vous dire que vous ne devriez pas être triste de la défaite en Ligue des Champions, ce n’est pas de votre faute et il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. »

« James… » Niko soupira en fermant les yeux, son dos s’appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise « Merci de ton inquiétude, mais je vais bien, Robert me porte ce discours presque tous les jours et je te prierais de ne pas faire la même chose, je n’aurais pas la patience pour vous écouter tous les deux. »

« Bien. Mais quand même, ne vous en voulez pas trop ! » James fit un rapide signe de main à Niko avant de sortir du bureau, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, pourquoi avait-il donc eu si peur face à son entraîneur ? Et pourquoi avoir parler de la Ligue des Champions ? James était fatigué de sa propre attitude…

« Attends James. » James se figea sur place alors que Niko s’était levé pour attraper son poignet, oh seigneur, qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore fait ?

« Oui… ? »

« Merci de penser à moi James, c’est gentil. » James sentit ses joues brûler alors que Niko chuchotait ça dans son oreille, il était flatté et surpris, Niko semblait aussi plutôt enclin à la gêne, James ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à ça de la part de son entraîneur aujourd’hui, mais il avait absolument apprécié ce contact

 

Fin


End file.
